Sharptooth and the Stone of Cold Fire
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: After wondering what life would have been like if his mother hadn't died, Littlefoot finds out. (Warning: It's brutal!)


Littlefoot knew that tomorrow would be the Bright Circle Celebration. He kenw tha it was a day to be thankful for things and to mention what he had learned. However, there was one thing that he certainly couldn't be thankful for. He was motherless. His mother had been killed by the evil Sharptooth many cold times earlier.

He went to bed that night. He saw a star. "I wish that Mother had never died." he said. He then went to sleep. The star glowed brightly and flashed. Littlefoot fel that he had changed things. Something seemed different. Everything was changing…

Sharptooth was roaming around the Mysterious Beyond. He spotted a young threehorn and a young longneck. "A late night snack!" he said to himself greedily, licking his lips.

However, overhead, a glowing blue stone fell through the sky, averting his attention. He went toward it. He soon realized it was something special. It held power...

He demanded to know what it did. He said he wanted to defeat the Great Valley, a leaf eater stronghold.

A voice from the stone told him that he must not kill the mother. He didn't know what that meant. He asked. The voice was cryptic, as ever, and stated that if he killed the mother, at least now, he would meet a watery grave. Sharptooth was taken aback. He the feared Sharptooth, drowned?! How could this be so?

He demanded a way to stop this. The voice from the stone said he must let the "one who could stop him" be destroyed. Sharptooth vowed to do this danger in himself. However, miraculously, the stone said that he wouldn't have to, someone others would but that he must be near to witness it. He would find his enemy near a Misty Land in a cave in four cold times from then. He must be there to watch his enemy's end. He agreed, gleefully.

He still, however, didn't know how he'd beat the invincible Great Valley. The stone replied that he must find a young pink one. He was told that he'd find him, along with a tall one. They would both be Sharpteeth and he would find them in five cold times near a near island that would, with the power of the stone that would be given him, have a land path revealed for him to cross then.

He still wanted to know more. He was told to find the evil flyers, that would go by the names of Rinkus and Sierra with another flyer that he would make evil and stay evil, one named Pterano. He would also find the siblings of some flyer named Petrie, that would go evil because of the thing he was about to alter. He was also told to find a belly dragger and a sharpbeak, who would help him get rid of his mysterious "great enemy". Also, he was told to find the one with the red claw, who would be another Sharptooth. After 12 cold times, he would come with his group and the Great Valley would fall before him.

Sharptooth left the stone, grinning evilly. He saw the three horn and the young longeck. He licked his lips. Food time!

He ran toward them. They panicked and ran. "Mama help!" Littlefoot yelled. Sharptooth chased them into thorn, at one point injuring his eye. They came out of the vines, and he came out behind them, determined to pay them back.

Then, he saw her. The big mother. That was what she must be. Sharptooth realized this was the life that he must not, at least not for many cold times, take. If he did, he was told his life would end soon.

He dodged her, not daring to so much as scratch her. He went for Cera. However, then...it happened. The ground rumbled. He turned and ran. The others did too. Cera, however, was separated from Littlefoot and his mother. Littlefoot and Cera would **never **, at least in life, meet again!

Sharptooth came to the stone of cold fire. The earth was moving. He got it to heal his eye. Knowing he had to scamper fast, he asked it for another power. It gave him the ability to speak leaf eater. The stone then fell into the Dark Underground and was ruined. However, he still had his chance and now had a new power.

He used it gleefully, using it to lure leaf eaters to their doom. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his mother would continue on toward the Great Valley.

Meanwhile, Cera met a young swimmer named Ducky. She met a young flyer named Petrie later. Sometime later, she met a spike tail, who just hatched, named Spike. They wandered on, trusting Cera.

They came to the Mountains that Burn. Petrie fell off Cera's back when she panicked. Petrie fell into tar, where he met his end.

Spike and Ducky, meanwhile, fell into lava, also meeting their ends. Cera kept going, until she was cornered by Domehead. She let out a final scream as she was attacked. Cera was no more!

Meanwhile, a flyer named Pterano led a herd that had agreed to follow him. The herd was ambushed by Albino Sharpteeth and Pterano was the only survivor. The other dinosaurs were furious that Pterano wouldn't admit he was wrong and they banished him for life from the Great Valley. Pterano, who no longer had a nephew, would never ever bother to return to the Great Valley. Instead, he would associate with Rinkus and Sierra, two evil flyers, in time becoming as bad as they.

Littlefoot and his mother reached the Great Valley. They reunited with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. However, there was no happy reunion with Topps, Mama and Papa Swimmer, and Mama Flyer and their kids.

Weeks would go by. Tragedy would strike again. Two egg stealers, by the names of Ozzy and Strut, would be having an egg-stravaganza, stealing eggs from many nests, and always getting away with it. Mama and Papa Swimmer's nest was one of those hit.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, the following day, an egg of a Sharptooth would hatch. His name would have been Chomper, but, as he never met Littlefoot, it instead became "Hard Biter".  
>He would become a regular Sharptooth.<p>

A cold time later or so, a drought would strike the Great Valley. Littlefoot was annoyed that Hyp, Nodd, and Mutt kept bothering him. Eventually, he found water and went to tell the grownups. However, a fire broke out before they could do much. They left the Great Valley.

Hyp, Nodd, and Mutt greedily went looking for water. They found water, but also tar. Littlefoot, Nodd, and Mutt tried to get Hyp from the tar, but, with just the three of them, they couldn't and Hyp lost his life.

They didn't have time to mourn Hyp's loss long though. Soon, Fast Biters came. Littlefoot, Nod, and Mutt decided to try and push rocks at the Fast Biters. They watched as Hyp's father lost his life below while they struggled to move the rocks. At last, they got one to to move, but not before some Fast Biters grabbed Nodd and Mutt, taking them with them as they went down. Littlefoot could only watch helplessly as they were mauled to death. Water came, pushing the bad guys away. The Great Valley eventually grew back, but the Time of Great Giving had a somber mood.

At last, the fourth cold time arrived. Littlefoot met his third cousin Ali. Mama Longneck was worried. Her father had fallen gravely ill. The Old One said he would die unless he got a Night Flower.

Littlefoot and Ali snuck off to the Land of Mists. Meanwhile, Sharptooth, having heard of the Land of Mists, had a very important date, and stood outside the cave. He eventually went into it, hiding in a chamber. It was imperative that he not kill this "greatest danger" himself.

Eventually, an earthshake occurred as Littlefoot and Ali were in the cave, causing a rockslide. Sometime later, Sharptooth watched as Dil and Ichy ate Littlefoot and Archie. Now Sharptooth got it. Eventually, Ali broke through and was attacked by Dil and Ichy. However, though she was injured, she was still alive when Sharptooth came in and told them to back of. She was going to thank him, but he turned to Dil and Ichy, told them to meet him near the Great Valley at the appointed time of his victory. He then ate Ali.

Mama Longneck watched as her father died of his disease. She also knew, from Littlefoot and Ali's lack of returning, that they had met a bad end in the Land of Mists. She had lost three relatives that day. She wished, almost, and not for the last time, that she had died years ago, killed by that Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond.

Unfortunately, things would only get worse.

Sometime thereafter, swarm Leaf Gobblers came to the Great Valley. They all had no choice but to leave. After some time, they came to quarreling. Eventually, it was agreed that all herds would split up. There was no cool-headed Grandpa Longneck and Littlefoot never had his friends, none of whom were alive, run away. The herds split up. Mama Swimmer and her mate died of hunger in the desert. Eventually, after a long time, most of the others came back to the Great Valley, though many had died.

Meanwhile, Sharptooth came to the Island that he had been told to come to. He met a Gigantosaurus who he assumed must be the tall one. He also met a purple Tyrannosaurus named Hard Biter who was with the Gigantosaurus. This must be the other guy. Sharptooth took both of them into her service.

Sometime later, there was an old dinosaur named Doc who came to the Great Valley. However, nothing significant happned here. However, two Sharpteeth that would have died otherwise had the kids been alive now were still alive. Sharptooth got them to join him.

Sometime later, Petrie's mother's brother Pterano came to the Great Valley. However, without any hope of redemption, he soon was turned out again. In time, he became as twisted as his pals Rinkus and Sierra.

Later, a cold time would come to the Great Valley. With no way to save face, Mr. Thicknose was stripped of his teaching role after being unable to explain what had happened. Nobody was able to save Tippy's herd from starvation, and they all died of hunger. The mountain Sharptooth, meanwhile, had not been killed by Thicknose, and hence was still alive. Sharptooth recruited him.

A while later, the Great Valley would flood. Without help from Littlefoot and his friends, Mo soon fell prey to the Swimming Sharptooth.

A bit later, Grandma Longneck and Mama Longneck had a dream. They went to the Crater. There, they met Bron. Bron and his wife were glad to meet, though Bron was devastated by the loss of his last son and also Grandpa Longneck.

Later, some Sharpteeth got Bron , Grandma Longneck, and Shorty, as the kids had not been there to help. Mama Longneck was the only survivor of her family when the Sharpteeth finally fled from the eclipse. She went back to the Great Valley alone. She wished, and not for the last time, that she had died years ago when that Sharptooth had attacked.

The Tree Sweets had never been knocked loose by Littlefoot. Hence, the Tinysauruses and the others never became friends.

Around the time of the Great Day fo the Flyers, Guido, sleep flying, had fallen to his death. Mama Flyer was so sad. The Great Day of the Flyers event had never been forever altered by Petrie, who had died earlier. Also, Topps and Tria were devastated when Tricia drowned.

Without the help of the kids, the Sharpteeth got Loofah, Doofah, and Boofie. The rest of the Yellowbellies suffered a similarly bad fate.

Later, Hard Biter met Ruby. As he was never trained to be nice, he quickly made a meal of her and she died. The purple Sharptooth ate her. Sharptooth would soon unveil his plan.

In the meantime, Mama Flyer was killed in mud as Hard Biter, who had never been nice thanks to the world being altered, wasn't there to rescue her. Her children, now orphaned, went to live with their Uncle Pterano and became wicked.

Doc was most upset that his lady friend had died in the Sinking Sand, for Hard Biter, who was no friend of Leaf Eaters, had not been there to smell her out and save her.

Belly Draggers got into the Great Valley and ate Leaf Eaters, as there had been no "Amazing Threehorn Girl" to alert the Great Valley.

Mama Fast Biter's eggs hatched and they soon found their way into the Great Valley, causing some kids to die.

Plover, Milo, and Lydia continued to be bothered by the Great Hideous Beast. Sand Crawlers stayed in the Great Valley and annoyed everyone. Skip had died in the fire in the Mysterious Beyond.

Sharptooth attacked the Great Valley in the middle of the night. Topps and Tria were killed by a surprise attack. Hard Biter, the Tall Sharptooth, and others devastated the Great Valley. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were helping him attack, as were Hard Biter's parents.

Sharptooth came for Mama Longneck. "Hello there!" he said wickedly. "YOU!" she screamed.

"Yes, I altered the timeline. If I had killed you, your family and friends would still be alive and I would be dead." said the villain evilly. "I wish I had died. I wish I were dead!" said Mama Longneck.

"Request granted!" said Sharptooth. He pounced on her and attacked her. She fell to the ground, injured. Right before he sank his fangs into her, he said "Long live the king!' He then killed and ate her. He had won!

Littlefoot woke up! It had been such an awful sleep story, yet, it made sense! If his mother hadn't given everything for him, he'd never have been able to improve the world. He would never have met his friends, they'd all have died, and Chomper would have become bad.

He went and hugged all of his friends. He was so glad to see them. In spite of what had happened to him when he was younger, he did have a lot to be thankful for. Even the death of his mother, in a way, was something to be thankful for. He had also learned something this year too. He would celebrate the hardest at the Bright Circle Celebration this year.


End file.
